MyMall
MyMall is a large mall located in Uptown built on May 29th, 2014. Users are able to sell their items here with Gold, which was introduced alongside the location. There have been many minor updates to the area throughout its' lifespan, but there was a major update in November 2016 that heavily impacted the method of selling items and the amount of people participating in the store. Features MyMall allows users to purchase and sell their items, but unlike Lucky Bob's Trading Post, the mall allows items bought with eCoins alongside items bought with Stars. Selling Items Prior to the November 2016 update, all users were able to sell items by reserving a kiosk. Reserving a kiosk required a business permission, which can be purchased with Gold; the user can choose to buy a permission that would last a day, three days, or a week. Once the permission was bought, the user would be given a kiosk that can contain three items (five if they're a Premium Member). The user can place a price of their choice (with a slight tax once the item has been purchased) once they have selected an item to sell in the available item slots. The kiosk would contain items for as long as the business permission purchased. As of the November 2016 update, selling items is now a Premium Membership-exclusive feature. Kiosks and floors have been removed, and business permissions have been replaced with tokens. Any existing business permissions that the user had prior to the update would be refunded with tokens, with one token given for every four hours that remained. Users can sell 1 item per token and the item will be up for purchase for 24 hours. Tax Discounts Outside the mall, there is a sign that will state information about the mall. The sign contains the proper etiquette upon using the mall's features and information about tax discounts. Tax discounts are self-explanatory; they reduce the price of all items in one of the 11 types of items that can be sold at the mall. They change daily, and the type of item that is discounted will be noted at this sign. Buying items Items can only be bought with Gold, which can only be purchased in cash or earned from selling items. Users can only purchase clothing items from merchants of the same gender, but Boards can be purchased by everyone, because they are unisex. Trivia *Upon the release of the area, 500 users were selected for a 1 day free selling permission to promote the shop. *Whenever the user entered the mall for the first time each day, a warning noting the changes done to the store and the rules (as stated in the aforementioned sign outside the mall) would pop up. *Quickly after its' release, MyMall was met with controversy, and was quickly criticized compared to most areas with the same purpose. This may be due to scamming that already existed before its' release and continued into the mall's lifespan. **After the update made to the mall on November 2016, MyMall once again met controversy. This controversy was over the fact that selling items were now exclusive to Premium Members. Category:Shops